The world is facing challenging problems due to indiscriminate use of non-renewable energy sources, including petroleum and its derivatives. One issue is that of public and private vehicles, which have been powered by gasoline or diesel-burning vehicles for several decades, thus increasing the high levels of air pollution (green house gases). As a result, the world is hungry for a new environmental attitude and fast solutions. Hence, the electric vehicles (EVs) industry can be considered as a favorable initiative to overcome some of the possible consequences of basing modern society on fuel-powered vehicles.
Mass production electric vehicles (EVs) are coming on to the market during the next few years. Their adoption will depend on the availability of charging stations. A few cities have started deploying such stations and many are in the planning stage.
The foregoing summary, as well as the following detailed description of certain embodiments of the present invention, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purpose of illustrating the invention, certain embodiments are shown in the drawings. It should be understood, however, that the present invention is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings.